Historia de un taxi DanxAlice
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: El un taxista con problemas con su esposa, ella una joven con el corazón roto  One-shot DanxAlice intento de Lemon


_**HISTORIA DE UN TAXI**_

_**ONE-SHOT **_

_**POR **_

_**LEO SAYATO EVANS**_

Rondaba por la calles a mitad de la noche, manejando por la ciudad, eran las 10 pm de la noche y no planeaba regresar a su hogar, sabia que no habría nadie ahí, ya que de nuevo, su esposa, Runo trabajaría de nuevo tiempo completo en el hospital.

Diablos, por que sigue trabajando así, se vive en el trabajo – dijo malhumoradamente el conductor mientras seguía conduciendo aquel viejo vehículo, un Volkswagen del año 1968, de color blanco con las insignias que lo calificaban por un taxi, mientras seguía buscando clientes a cuales llevar a sus destinos en la gran ciudad de Vestal.

Diablos, donde están los clientes ahora – dijo con rabia mientras golpeaba violentamente su claxon, ocasionando que este sonara, definitivamente, ese no había sido un buen día para Dan Kuso, no había tenido muchos clientes y además se había peleado de nuevo con su mujer, Runo Misaki, que trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital de Vestal, discutieron por que últimamente ella había pasado horas extras en el trabajo y casi no tenían tiempo para ellos, lo cual estaba poniendo en riesgo su relación.

De pronto a unas calles, pudo divisar una mano solicitando sus servicios, así que condujo había donde le habían hecho la señal, afuera de uno de los bares mas costosos y lujosos de Vestal, pudo ver a su cliente de la noche, al verla quedo estupefacto.

Era una mujer, tal vez de su edad, de ojos de color chocolate y un largo cabello de color anaranjado que le llegaba hasta la espalda, vestida con una blusa pistache y una minifalda negra, pero con algo particular, una lagrima de color negro, seguramente por el delineador de sus ojos, bajaba lentamente por la mejilla de la joven, al notarlo, ella se la limpio con la mano y subió al vehículo.

Al subir y sentarse en el asiento trasero, el la observo por el retrovisor de su auto, tenia una excelente figura, bien torneada de piernas, la minifalda dejaba un poco mas al descubierto sus pantorrillas, lo cual dejo un pequeño rubor rojo en las mejillas del conductor.

..

Me llamo Alice – Dijo de la nada mientras se encontraban zigzagueando por el barrio Gundalia, sorprendiendo un poco a Dan.

Dan Kuso – Respondió con una sonrisa, la cual por desgracia, ella no pudo ver por estar observando el camino, por un instante la observo con el espejo del auto, observo su rostro, se veía triste, adolorido, no lo podía descifrar, pero sabia que algo la preocupaba.

Ella, busco en su bolso y de ahí saco un cigarro algo gracioso, como si se tratara de uno de los que usaban los gánsteres en las películas de mafiosos, aprovechando la señal de alto, saco de su bolsillo un encendedor y se lo ofreció a ella, curiosamente, al hacerlo sus manos temblaban, sin saber por que.

Se ve triste señorita, me podría decir por quien llora, claro si quiere – dijo el mientras seguía conduciendo.

Por un tipo – dijo con una voz triste y a la vez con melancolía – Un maldito niño rico que cree que solo por su dinero puede engañarme con otra. – dijo con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos pasando por las mejillas.

Debe ser un idiota – dijo con molestia – no debes caer en amores, veras que todo se solucionara, pero si quieres, puedes contar con un servidor para vengarte – dijo en tono divertido lo cual ocasiono una sonrisa en los labios de ella.

Fui a buscarlo a bar que acostumbra, para darle una sorpresa, pero ahí lo encontré, besándose con otra mujer - dijo con dolor, recordando aquella escena de traición. – por lo que pude ver era de clase sencilla, por las ropas que usaba.

Al terminar aquella historia de traición siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, ella le sonreía tiernamente en el espejo lo cual, ocasionaba sonrojo en las mejillas de el, no sabia por que, pero ella le hacia sonrojar mas que lo que su esposa hacia, no sabia el por que, por que el estaba nervioso al verla.

Da vuelta a la esquina por favor – dijo mientras señalaba con su mano la curva que debía tomar.

El tomo la curva y se introdujeron a un vecindario de clase media, ni muy lujoso ni muy pobre, se detuvieron frente a una de las casas, era de color blanco con detalles negros, se veía muy acogedora a simple vista.

Ella bajo y se encamino a su domicilio para después observar al joven taxista que estaba punto de irse, para continuar con su labor.

¿Quieres tomar algo? – pregunto ella observándolo a el., se bajo del taxi y junto a ella entraron a la casa.

El interior de la casa de Alice era muy acogedor, pintura color crema en las paredes con algunos estantes de madera, se podía observar la sala de color rojo y varias cosas más.

Voy por los vasos – dijo para después encaminarse a la cocina.

Dan siguió observando la casa, había algunas cosas que se podrían definir como lujosas a lo cual retribuía como reglado de su ex-novio

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, esperando a Alice para olvidar un poco sus penas.

Ella salió de la cocina con dos copas en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra, sirvió en las dos copas y comenzaron a beber.

Mientras bebían poco a poco, comenzaron de nuevo a platicar de su vida, de sus aspiraciones y de lo que hacían para ganarse el sustento de la semana, reían y platicaban animadamente, como si fueran dos amigos cercanos, solo querían olvidar sus preocupaciones y tal ves, bebiendo y platicando con otra persona, era su forma de olvidar sus temores y sufrimientos.

Poco a poco aquellas palabras se fueron transformando en besos y caricias en ambos, las palabras fueron cambiadas a gemidos por el encuentro de sus bocas rogando por más y más.

Las manos de Dan, prontamente se incrustaron en la blusa de ella, despojándola de la prenda poco a poco, mientras ella le quitaba con sumo cuidado la camisa de el, al terminar, el empezó a masajear delicadamente los senos de ella encima del sostén mientras oía los gemidos de placer que salían de la boca de ella.

Alice por su parte seguía disfrutando de los besos y carisias que el le daba, colocando sus manos en el cabello de el, incitándolo a continuar con su acto gimiendo con gran excitación y placer.

El seguía besándola con fiereza y pasión, coloco sus manos en la espalda de ella, acariciando su espalda, bajando poco a poco hacia donde se encontraba la falda localizando el cierre y bajándolo lentamente despojándola también de la parte baja de su ropa.

Ella no se quedaba atrás y pasando sus manos en el pantalón de el, acaricio la parte intermedia en sus piernas y bajaba su pantalón, aun besándolo son gran pasión y sin tregua.

Prontamente, el le quito la parte de arriba de su lencería dejando al descubierto los senos de ella, claramente, eran mas grandes que los de su mujer y sin pensarlo un instante, comenzó a acariciar uno y a lamer el otro.

Ella gemía con gran excitación, poco a poco dejando sus pezones erectos, debidos a los cuidados que recibía de parte del joven taxista, el en cambio, seguía lamiendo aquellos rosados pezones que le ocasionaban a el y a su acompañante gran placer.

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a juguetear en el cuerpo del otro, acariciando la piel de su acompañante y quitándole lo ultimo que poseían en cuanto a ropa.

Se seguían besando sin cuartel cayendo a la alfombra de la casa, pero aun con aquel acto de lujuria.

Cesando los besos por un instante, el joven comenzó poco a poco a penetrar a la chica, la cual aceptaba con gemido llenos de excitación.

Ella movía sus caderas incitándolo a seguir con su acto mas rápidamente, el se seguía moviendo escuchando los ruidos que le provocaban el choque entre sus cuerpos, besándola con amor y pasión, poco a poco seguido de su cuello pasando su lengua por su delicada piel, lo cual le provocaba placer a ambos.

Poco a poco sintieron el fin llegar, el siguió penetrándola rápidamente llegando al ansiado clímax de ambos.

En ese momento el joven comenzó a pensar, como había llegado a aquella situación, tenia esposa y aun así había mantenido relaciones con una chica que apenas conocía, no sabia que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante

Lamento haber insistido que vinieras -le dijo, mientras se encogió entre mis brazos con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas – yo…

No tienes que decir nada- le dijo con comprensión -Ambos queríamos ¿No es verdad? "

Ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, acariciándolo con su mano de forma suave y decidida. El silencio en la habitación era tal que se podía escuchar a la respiración de ambos. El cerro sus ojos disfrutando aquel momento, aunque en el interior le carcomían la conciencia a sabiendas que estaba siéndole infiel a su esposa.

Ella lo beso rápidamente y abandono la habitación dirigiéndose a las escaleras de la casa.

El de nuevo se coloco sus prendas en su lugar para después observar a la mujer de cabello anaranjado bajar de las escaleras, esta ves tenia una blusa de color blanco en conjunto con una minifalda negra, similar a la que había usado antes.

Ven, quiero que sepa que no estoy sola – dijo para encaminarse hacia la puerta principal.

Subieron de nuevo al vehículo y se encaminaron hacia el lugar en el que ella había tomado el taxi, uno de los bares mas lujosos de la ciudad, El bar Vexos- Ven vamos – dijo para tomarle de la mano y entrar al recinto.

El ambiente era como cualquier bar, alcohol y lujuria, al entrar rápidamente lo encontramos, un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos azules, vestido con ropa fina besándose con una mujer apasionadamente.

Poco a poco pudo observar a la mujer que lo acompañaba, de cabello azulado hasta la espalda, no cabía duda.

Era Runo, su mujer.

Rápidamente, tomo de la mano a Alice y salieron del bar.

Que paso Dan – pregunto ella confundida ya afuera del comercio.

Sabes, el destino es muy grande y la ciudad es muy pequeña – dijo con dolor, en ese entonces, ella comprendió lo que pasaba, aquella mujer con la que su novio la engañaba a su vez ella engañaba a su marido, que ironía.

Que ironía

Desde ese entonces Runo y aquel tipo, que se llamaba Klaus siguieron engañándoles, pero sin saber que ellos les pagaban con la misma moneda.

Pronto Runo y Dan se separaron así como Klaus y Alice, las dos parejas siguieron caminos distintos.

Pronto Dan y Alice se casaron, el había vendido el taxi y estaba a cargo de un bar cercano y ella se dedicaba al comercio además, de que estaban esperando, a un nuevo integrante de la familia.

Se decía que ser taxista era de los trabajos más aburridos

Pero esta es su historia

Historia de un taxi.

Fin

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola y bienvenidos a esta historia DanxAlice basa en la canción Historia de un taxi de Ricardo Arjona, espero que les haya gustado este intento de Lemon, en verdad no creo ser muy bueno para ese tipo de escenas, pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, espero muchos reviews, que es mi vida para escribir.**_

_**Por cierto, a los que tienen mi correo, ya lo cambie **_

_**Y si quieren contactar con el escritor de esta y más historias**_

_**Lo pueden hacer mediante este correo:**_

_**corazondelreino001(Arroba) Hotmail . com (quiten los espacios y coloquen el arroba)**_

_**Bueno me despido como siempre**_

_**Con un hasta luego **_

_**Y un**_

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
